


Care

by betty2007



Series: Bandit/Kapkan [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bomb Defusing, Bottom Bandit, Dirty Kapkan is a thing, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Injured Characters, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mudplay, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sappy Ending, Sexual Frustration, Sorry but I love teasing trough underwear, Teasing, Top Kapkan, Underwear Kink, just have fun with each other, operators on a mission, they are not in love, we love dirty Kapkan lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty2007/pseuds/betty2007
Summary: When the two smartass collide again





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I had to continue this story x3. Hetsez wrote a oneshot for my birthday in Marz and I got inspired by it, so this one will be the second chapter, and you should read the first one to understand what happened between the two. x3 Thank you again for Hetz for betaing my shit x3

It's been weeks since the accident happened, and they haven't even talked to each other. Kapkan tried to avoid the annoying German. Not because he was ashamed or something, it's just because he was sure, if he came close enough he will break Bandit's nose.  
To avoid the chance to meet him, Kapkan did his training on different hours every day, never at the same time.  
Of course the chance to avoid him completely is impossible, especially on meetings. And when their roads crossed in the base Bandit always smirked. Kapkan doesn't know if it's because of him or not but what's sure is that when their eyes meet, then his smirk only grew wider. Kapkan usually just stared back, he didn’t give a damn about that annoying asshole. He told the German to never talk about what happened between them, and if he holds to their arrangement then he will not kill him. Luckily they meet very rarely, and only had a few missions together since they both started working at Rainbow, which is a good thing to Kapkan. The man annoyed him to death, and even more since what happened between them. Bandit looks at him like he is some kind of trophy, which no one was allowed to touch but he did it once, and looking for an opportunity to do it again and again. He seemed so smug about it.

As days went by, Kapkan notices that Bandit wants to be more around him, seeking the opportunity to do or say something smart. But there was always someone with Kapkan, on training, at the canteen and even when they take a shower. Maxim saw the annoyance on the German's face and just had to laugh at it. He enjoyed seeing the grumpy side of the prankster. Of course his happiness didn't last long. Weeks flew by without any rain and it was hot everywhere, which made the training outside almost unbearable. They sweat through their uniform more than once on those days. It was much harder to concentrate too. When the rain came everyone cheered, and couldn't wait to train outside after the refreshing showers. Kapkan was the happiest one, he didn't even wait for the rain to stop, and he went out to train by himself in the rain. It felt so good and for a few long minutes he just stood under it. He exercised outside for two hours and he still enjoyed it, he was alone, no one bothered him and no one was crazy enough to join the mud party. Kapkan liked to be alone, but these days he preferred some company because it was easier to avoid the madman that way.  
Kapkan enjoyed his break as he lies on the muddy ground staring at the clouds and raindrops. Just as he closed his eyes, a heavy weight landed on him. It took him by surprise since he didn't hear anything. He tried to get up, but as soon as he saw it was Bandit he calmed down a little. His expression turned angry and he readied himself to punch the man in the face, but the German was faster and grabbed both of his arms.

"Hello mud monkey! I knew I would be able to find you here. You are the only one who is crazy enough to play outside when it's raining." Smirked Bandit triumphantly.

"And of course you had to shit on my joy! Fuck off, and let me go!" Growled the Russian and tried to shake off the annoying man.

"Since you avoid me like a plague I had to find a way to be alone with you..." Dom smirked and leaned closer. "I'm missing our fun" whispered huskily.

"And I don't fucking care" Kapkan growled angrily and headbutted the German hard, who immediately released him. It took him by surprise and Kapkan got the chance to switch their position and rolled Bandit in the mud under him. As soon as the German get back on track, the Russian punched him in the face. The smirk was long gone, and he looked irately at Kapkan. It looks like the hit was strong enough to made the other's nose bleed. The German didn't let this unpunished, so he twisted his body and slid out from under the Russian, the amount of mud around them made this easy for the fast German. Kapkan tried to grab him but the other was faster and kicked him in the chest. The kick was enough for the Russian to lose his balance and he fell backwards in the mud. Dom jumped on him in an instant and put all his weights on his comrade. Kapkan just smirked at him seeing his nose still bleeding. All this looked hilarious, every part of them is covered in mud, only their face is partly muddy.

"Don't play hard to get Maxim, last time you enjoyed it."

"What's the fun in that? Work for it you piece of shit" spat Maxim.

Bandit leaned back and punched the Russian, who tried to throw him off. They wrestled for a few minutes and even switched positions a few times too. In the end both of them panted hard. Kapkan still didn’t give in, they both have sore spots everywhere and their clothes stuck to their skins. Bandit stood up tiredly and flicked his palm at Kapkan, then he began to walk towards the base with unsteady legs through the mud.

"What's that? You already gave up?!" Laughed Kapkan loudly. "I just started to enjoy it!"

"You aren't worth the effort" Bandit turned and walked backwards to gave Kapkan two middle fingers.His smile was barely visible under the mud. But after a few step his feet slide and fell back into the dirt. Kapkan laughed even louder as he tried to crawl towards Bandits' lying body. He leaned above him and smirked. Kapkan smacked his dirty hand on Bandits' mouth and tried to wipe away the dirt but it just made it even worse. Then he just shook his head and kissed him deeply. The kiss was disgusting because of the taste of the mud but arousing the same time. They ended up kissing far too long, battled for dominance and neither of them backing up. Bandit has something other in mind so he switches their position. They were face to face and neither of them said a thing, they just stare at each other. The German began to grind his hips slowly, while he still watched Kapkan's reaction carefully.

"What's with the 'No mud fucking'?" Smirked Maxim as he slides both of his palms up to Dom's thighs and then to his ass. He groped it slowly and helped to guide the German.

"To hell with it, I want you now" panted Bandit just above the Russian's face. Their movement was slow, even lazy. It looks like neither of them is in hurry; they just watched each other while getting more and more aroused. After a few minutes of grinding into each other and making out session, they picked up a rhythm. Kapkan liked what he see, both of them covered in mud, moaning and groaning like animals in heat. Bandit looked sexy as his face was dirty and bloody, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed, totally enjoying their grinding session. Kapkan grabbed his partner's trousers and pulled out his dick, then his own. He squeezed them together and began to jerk them off. Bandit moaned at the feeling and trusted faster into Kapkan's hand. The mud even helped them; they used it as a lube. It wasn't the most comfortable solution for lubing, but they were too far gone to care and just want to finally reach their own release. Bandit moved beautifully on top of Kapkan, like someone who had enough experience in this. Bandit noticed Kapkan's stare and returned the eye contact, it was somehow arousing. Without any talk and just staring into each other's eyes. Bandit leaned closer to the Russian, their mouths almost touching but still looked at each other.

"I'm going to come." Whispered Bandit quietly, and it was strange to see the serious expression on his face.

"Kiss me you motherfucker." Growled Kapkan and the German did as he was told, kissing him deeply and groaning into each other's mouth. Kapkan released their dicks and grabbed Bandit's backside. Their grinding became even rougher as they were close. After a few deep trusts Bandit came with a moan and a shaking body. Kapkan quickly grabbed his own member and he only needed a few more thrusts to make himself came.  
They stayed quiet until they calmed down completely; Bandit even rolled off of Kapkan and lied on the dirt.  
The strangest of all was that they began to talk, talk about normal things, like previous works, friends, girlfriends, family and they even talked about schools. It was weird to see Bandit talk without smartass comments; he was serious during most of the conversation. They talked like for an hour, and it was nice.

"Okay, I think we better wash the dirt off asap, because it's drying on my dick." Said Kapkan and he grunted as he tried to stood up.

" Yeah you're right... uhg, I was never this filthy before, like a fucking pig!!"

"Stop whining, at least we didn't go that far to take off our clothes." Snorted the Russian.  
They both laughed on the way back to the base.

" I don't know if this is a good idea to walk inside like this." Bandit spread his arms to show off how dirty they really are.

" Yep, they would kill us. I'll take the hose and we will wash ourselves off."  
Their bathing turned out to be a weird one. They ended up almost naked, and most of the times they had making out sessions or jerked each other off again. Bandit even gave a blowjob for the Russian.  
Eventually they walked into the building only in a wet boxer and with their wet uniform in hands. They got a few strange looks but neither of them cared.

Weeks later they still didn't act differently to each other, though they meet more often, not to release some steam but at least they try to share normal conversations. Of course Kapkan continuously tried to avoid him because those stares and secret smiles made him mad sometimes. The German learned quickly how to arouse him, and he gets under his skin more and more easily every time. Of course he's too stubborn to give in, and likes to play hard to get himself.

One day Kapkan got pretty bad news. Not in the sense that their next mission will be hard, but the thought that Bandit will be in his team made him worried. The guy is great on the battlefield but he's afraid Bandit will be a distraction to him because of what happened between them. The team will be IQ, Thatcher, Bandit, Mute and Kapkan himself. Their job will be to deactivate a bomb in a large warehouse. Its defense was electric fences, cameras, mines, spiced up with lot of terrorists and suicide bombers. The terrorist’s plan was to move the bomb to a certain city and team Rainbow have to stop them before it's too late. At least the building is not in the middle of a busy place. It was deep in a forest where it was barely noticeable, which is an advantage for them now. It was pitch black when they landed with the helicopter far away from their destination. On their way to the objective, there was barely any conversation between the teammates, mostly Thatcher was the one who talked and shared the detailed plan with the others.  
The walk to the warehouse was bad. It was long and tiring. IQ was the one who walked at the front to check the surroundings for any mines and other devices, which was good because they found plenty near the building. The electric fences were old ones, it was obvious that the terrorist didn't plan to stay here for too long; even the building looked very old from the outside. Bandit shut down the electric fence while IQ spotted a few cameras. Mute hacked them easily, it took some time to get in, but Mute took care of them before someone noticing them enter. They spotted a few terrorists in the distance when Thatcher tried to deactivate the mines. Kapkan walked closer with the silencer on his pistol. There were three terrorists, talking and taking a cigarette break. Kapkan looked around carefully to see if there were more of them, but luckily weren't.  
With a quick flick on the pistol Kapkan killed them way too easily; the third one didn't even realize that his comrade was shot in the head in front of him.  
After making sure no one realized what happened, he dragged away the bodies to hide them in a dark corner.  
The Russian killed a few more silently with a knife, which ones walked outside knowing nothing. Kapkan's lust for killing like this is spurred him on, he liked this kind of missions, where he was able to sneak behind the enemy in the dark and cut their throat.  
When the rest of the team caught up with Kapkan in the building, they just saw him shoot a terrorist in the head with his silenced pistol then stab the other one who sat next to the other. As Kapkan turned to his teammates to greet them, he got a few uncertain stares, knew most of them weren’t fan of his technique. Cutting throats and being covered in blood is not the best thing to look at. Except Bandit of course, he stared at Kapkan with hungry eyes, that kind of stare he didn't want to see right now.

"Security room is in here." Mute told the others as he peeked out of a room not far from where they were now. They all followed him expect Kapkan. Bandit wasn't in a hurry either; he shot Kapkan a smirk before he left him alone. The Russian let them knew he will stay outside and guard the hallway while the others collect the information they needed.

"The bomb is on the third floor, and as you can see most of the terrorist are on that floor too. I don't know how long we will be able to keep this unnoticed" said Mute as he studied the cameras.

"As long as we can." grumbled Thatcher.  
Which wasn't long, a few minutes later the terrorists began to run around and taking formations in the building.

"Well that was fast." snorted Bandit.

"I better shut this off." said Mute.  
While Mute worked to shut down the cameras, Thatcher, IQ and Bandit left the room to look around. As they stepped in the hallway they immediately spotted more dead bodies than before.

"Kapkan, where the hell are you." Growled the old man in the microphone.

"Clearing the ground floor, I'm on my way back."

"Next time at least let us know when you go for hunting. It seems you didn't catch one terrorist because everyone went nuts on the top floors."

"... Blyat."  
The old man shot the Russian an annoyed look as he spotted him at the end of the hallway.

"We will talk about this at the base."

Kapkan just nodded, acknowledging his mistake. His teammates were in danger because they thought Kapkan was watching their back. He did, he just got carried away when he saw a chance for a few easy kills. Finally the team began to move and worked together nicely, but it was much harder now, because the enemy expected them. The suicide terrorist made it even harder: because of their explosion the whole building shook and creaked under them. Their biggest concern was if the building will be strong enough. The easiest method would be to bomb the whole place, but they needed their intel, and there would be a chance to start a forest fire in this time of the year.  
The team cleared the second floor, and they moved to the third one via the stairs.  
This floor was a chaos, way too many rooms and open areas where they can easily get shot. The building shook and collapses where the bombers blew themselves up. The noise was loud, lots of screams and gunshots.

"We have to move to the object as soon as possible." Shouted Thatcher.

"Shouldn't we clear out the whole house first, there is still a fourth floor above us!?" Shouted back IQ.

"We don't have time for that, I saw that they already called for help, we need to finish this before their reinforcements arrives!"  
It felt like an eternity until they finally get to the bomb. They got through it with small wounds, Thatcher was the only one who got shot in the shoulder but luckily it wasn't deep enough to made him stop.

"Mute, the defuser!" Thatcher barked and Mute began to work on the bomb. Thatcher protected him while IQ and Bandit guarded one of the hallways at the back and Kapkan the front hallway. The team began to split up which wasn't good. Bombers came from nowhere and the team had to back up, the number of layers those bombers have to protect them greatly from the gunshots.  
IQ screamed as she ran out of ammo and the bomber just barely stumbled from her shots.  
Bandit tried to find her but he only met more terrorists.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Help her!" Shouted Thatcher through the mic.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Answered Bandit angrily. "Shit, I can't find her!"

"I'm on my way." the Russian tries to get there as fast as he can.  
Thatcher turned to Mute, who stopped what he was doing and was about to run to help her. "You stay here, and finish what you started. We got this. "  
Mute hesitated at first, maybe the old man's wound wasn’t serious but he sure lost a lot of blood already.  
Mute starts to panic as Thatcher left him alone; he hated it when his team had to split up. And dealing with computers under stress is hard too.  
Everyone heard a loud explosion from a few rooms away from them. The floor began to collapse from the impact.

"IQ? Monica?! Scheiße!"Bandit called out for his teammate and ran from room to room to find her.

"I'm okay, I was able to ran away... But I lost my gun on the run. I'm hiding right now and try to collect myself." She gasped for air; the fear was clearly heard in her voice.

"Okay just stay there and try not to get noticed." sighed Kapkan.

"Well then someone better head back here because I have company!" Mute shouted and loud gunshots were heard in the distance.

"Okay, I'm moving back." grunted both Kapkan and the old man.

"IQ how deep are you in shit?" Asked Bandit.

"Well I'll be okay until I meet with another bomber."

"Okay I'll try to find you, where are you?"  
Another loud explosion was heard far too close to the team. The building creaked at the force of the bomb.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Thatcher, when he met up with Mute and Kapkan and successfully killed the terrorists. They should be okay soon, the number of enemies is drastically becoming smaller and smaller.

"Yep, I'm okay, I'm trying to find Bandit, uhg... I hate being useless." IQ laughed sadly.  
After a few minutes Thatcher's group is okay, the bomb had been defused and they are downloading the data now. The terrorists stopped rushing.

"Bandit? Guys... he's not answering." IQ's voice was shaky.

"Bandit? Fuck..." Kapkan went to search for the German too. Last time they communicated with him was before that loud explosion. But now the hallways were almost dead quiet, and it was worse. After a few minutes of searching Kapkan met a very worried IQ.

"Still nothing?" She asked quietly.  
Kapkan just shook his head. IQ looked bad; there was a nasty looking wound on her leg and shoulder too. But she didn't look bothered by it, so they continued searching for the German.  
Thatcher and Mute joined them too not much later.  
Kapkan heard something in the distance, someone talked, and as he walked towards the sound he recognized it immediately. It was Bandit, talking to someone. They rushed to the room where the voice came from, but Kapkan was barely able to stop at the door when he realized the whole floor had collapsed before him. They spotted the German under them; he lay next to a big heap of debris. He looked bad even from far away.

"I'll get him, call the base" Kapkan told them and jumped down without waiting for an answer.  
Thatcher called the base to let them know how everything went on the mission. And a helicopter with a group of soldiers and medics will be on their way soon.

"What the fuck Dom! Why didn't you call for help?! Because it seems you're having a nice chat with a dead terrorist next to you, but why couldn't you let us know what happened to you?!" Kapkan was angry, he wanted to punch the German but seeing the bad condition he was in, he let it slide for now. Bandit had several cuts on his head and all over his body, but it was hard to see them clearly because of the blood. And his right arm looked broken, blood covered everything.

"For f...fuck sake shut up Maxim, my head hurts like a bitch... I just woke up. I don't even know what happened, the last thing I remembered was that a bomber was way too close to me." Bandit snorted then groaned because of the pain.

"Hold on! The help is coming!" Mute shouted to them.  
The last thing Bandit remembered before he passed out again is that Kapkan held him in his arms and scolded him continuously. He just smiled at the Russian, but his breath hitched and he looked at Kapkan with a worried expression.

"Kapkan... How am I gonna fap with a broken arm?"  
That was the last sentence he was able to share with his Russian. And he just smiled at Kapkan whose features turned really angry because of the bad joke.

___

The next time Bandit wakes up was in one of the rooms in the sick bay at the base. He felt the throbbing pain in his head, arm, and his whole body ached all over.  
Three days later Kapkan finally bring himself to visit Bandit. He was still angry at him for multiple reasons. It was already dark when he walked in but the German was still up, watched something on his phone in his good hand. Kapkan greeted him but the German barely returned it. Kapkan didn't like the look on his teammates' face. The man in front of him didn't even look like Bandit. He was covered in gauze and there was a cast on his hand and fingers. He was barely able to hold his phone.

"How are you doing?" Asked the Russian carefully.

"Bad, and bored to hell..." Dom answered quietly.

"Where does it hurt?" Kapkan winced at his own stupid question.

"Everywhere... My head is killing me, throbbing all day and I am barely able to sleep because of it."

Kapkan sat on a chair next to Bandit and they talked for a while. Kapkan really felt bad for the prankster, he looked broken and tired.

"Hey, a walk maybe would help with your headache, want to go for one?"

Bandit shook his head, but ended up wincing.  
"I even hate to go to take a piss, my head throbs with each step. But maybe tomorrow." Grumbled the German.  
Maxim couldn't help the smile spreading on his own feature. Dom lifted one of his eyebrows, he clearly wasn't amused.  
"But if you want to help so desperately then clean this orange for me." He pointed at the fruit with his finger. "It's been here for 3 days but still nobody realized I can't peel it on my own... And my mouth watered every time I take a glance on it."  
Kapkan snorted and took the fruit, pulled out a knife from his own trousers and began to work on it with a gentle smile on his face.  
Kapkan glanced up a few times to see his teammate almost drooling while he stared at the fruit. Maxim smirked, then he lifted the first piece to Bandits' lips. They shared a glance and both of them ended up smirking at each other.

"Will this turn into something dirty?"

"Only if you want to."

Bandit took it, and chewed carefully on the first piece, then on the next one while he still didn't break eye contact.  
"It's fucking delicious, wanna taste it?" Bandit holds out the next piece between his lips for Maxim to take it, which he did. He leaned in to take the orange back carefully.

"Mmmmm... yep, it's delicious." Maxim studied his lover, then he finally leaned in to kiss him deeply. It turned messy in an instant. Both of them groaned at the feeling. Bandit tried to grab him and bring the other man closer, almost dragged him fully on his bed. Kapkan didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to crush the already broken German. Bandit felt the hesitation in the Russian and did everything to spur him on. He spread his legs wide to let him sit in between, placed his arms above his own head. To display this submissive posture, he was neither in the condition nor in the mood to play it rough. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed and Maxim began to grind himself slowly against the other. Their make out session never stopped.

"Oh God, I want to fuck you soo bad." Groaned Maxim as Dom bit down on his lips harshly.

"Who holds you back?" Dominic whispered gently. It was weird for Maxim to see this submissive demeanor from the prankster. It wasn't a bad thing, it was arousing in some way to see him like this, all spread out, like he just wants to be fucked.

"I shouldn't... I'm going to hurt you.." Kapkan had to close his eyes to calm himself down.

"Then do it gently." Whispered Bandit and the serious expression on his feature was alarming for Kapkan. He felt like if he crossed this line then there will be no going back. Will they act differently towards each other after this, or will everything stay the same? Making love is different to what he was used to, he liked it rough, but...

"I feel sorry for you," the German snorted awkwardly "looking at this broken face and body is not the best thing to look at. Especially when you plan to fuck it"

Kapkan squinted at his partner "You sound like a typical whiny woman... If your current condition would bother me then I wouldn't sport an erection," to prove his point he grinded against Bandit. "At least let me know if it’s too much."  
Bandit nodded and Kapkan leaned in, kissed the fresh wounds around his face, neck, collarbone then stopped at his chest.  
"I can't even remember the last time I had normal sex, and not like animals in heat." Kapkan laughed bitterly.

"Same here... Not that I'm missing it, just right now... I haven't been able to jerk off for days!!"

"Then we have to fix that, shall we? Show me how to please you"

Bandit placed his left palm on top of the Russian's head and pushed it down towards his chest. Kapkan immediately got the memo and began to suck on one of his nipples, for which he earned a loud groan from the German.  
"Yes, just like that, I love when you're playing with them." Gasped Bandit as Kapkan continuously switched between biting and sucking on his sensitive nipples.  
After they looked abused enough, the Russian began to move towards his hard member.

"I've never had a dick in my mouth, so don't expect mind-blowing oral sex." Kapkan laughed awkwardly, wishing he had more experience in this.... Wait, what?  
Kapkan stared at the hard member under Bandit's pants. It looked somehow sexy to him; its outline was visible under the thin garment. And if he watched it closely he was able to see it pulsing, and a small patch of precum was already forming at the head.

"If you keep looking at my dick like that I might come in no time."  
Said Bandit huskily and his eyes were half-lidded, he looked very sexy even like this; broken up and with gauze everywhere. Kapkan put both of his palms on the inside of his thighs and spread them wide. The Russian massaged his balls with both of his thumbs gently. Kapkan still stared at him as he leaned down to lick and suck on the head of his member through his pants. Bandit's eyes rounded immediately and his breath hitched. Kapkan kissed and sucked on it, still not wanted to give the satisfaction to pull down the garment. Bandit grabbed the back of Maxim's head and holds it in place while he pushed his hips towards the Russians' mouth. Maxim began to suck hard on the tip and the thin resistance between them was so arousing. After a few minutes of teasing Bandit wasn’t able to hold back anymore. His thin pants were drenched from Maxim’s saliva and his own precome.

"You fucker, are you gonna make me come like this?! I don't even need to show y- UHHG, Scheiße! "  
Bandit tried to push him away , he didn't want to come like this, but the Russian didn't let him, he keeps moving his face back and forth in small movements on the head of his dick, and the friction of his pants was enough to send him over the edge. His whole body shook as he came and his thighs tried clench hard around the Russian.  
"Holy Shit... You made me come like a fucking teenager!"

"Thanks for the compliment" smirked Maxim and gently pulled off his partner's drenched pants to wipe away the come, then throw it on the ground.

"You don't even need my help..."

" It's instinct, and you was like an open book." Kapkan crawled closer and gently lay on the German's stomach, tried not to crush his wounded body. Bandit just lifted one of his eyebrows.

"What's with the cuddling?"

"I have no idea, it just feels right, and I would be able to fall asleep right here." Kapkan smirked at the German and kissed around his flat, muscled stomach.

"Lucky you..." Snorted Dom... "But it's your turn..."

"I'm not in a hurry, are you?" Bandit shook his head, and didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just placed his good one on the Russian's cheek and caressed it gently. Maxim leaned into the touch and placed a few kisses on the offered palm. Each kiss lingered in it, felt like he tried to French kiss it, then moved to the inside of Bandits' wrists and switched between kissing and biting it gently.

"Mmmm, you're a fucking tease.... I love it..." Panted Bandit and pushed his fingers deep inside Kapkan's mouth who sucked on them immediately.  
"For someone who has no experience in sucking, you're doing it very well. I'm feeling like 16 again, when I was able to come several times in a round."

Kapkan smiled as much as he was able to with fingers in his mouth, tried to push them deeper every time. He was doing it right, it seems, because the German's expression told everything, gaped at him and his eyes were wide open.

"Fuck me finally for fuck sake." Gasped the prankster as the other deep throated his fingers, and stays still. Kapkan gagged a few times on them, but he looked determined to learn how to do it correctly. Spit dripping already from Bandit's hand and the Russian's chin when he finally slid off of the German's fingers with a smirk on his face.

"How do you want me?" Asked Kapkan smugly while he wiped the saliva off of his chin.  
Bandit just stared; mesmerized by the other as the Russian wiped clean his own chin and mouth. The German secretly wished it was his own come which he wipes off of his tempting face. He jerked awake from his daydream as he realized his staring.

"From behind, my back hurts and maybe that way will be less painful."  
Kapkan nodded and sat up, let Bandit to turn around carefully, but grimaced as he saw the huge bandage on his partner's back. He had probably fallen on something sharp when the floor collapsed at the mission.

"Lube is in the drawer."

"You have lube here? Seriously?"  
Kapkan sounded amused and Bandit just shrugged.

"Told Doc to get me one."

"And he brought you one..."

"Yep."  
The silence between them stretched, and Bandit became impatient.

"What, he is a nice guy, you just have to tell him what you want and he'll get what you need." Shrugged Bandit again nonchalantly.

Kapkan laughed "Well, good to know..." and reached out to get the lube. Maxim took his time to prepare the German, fingered him gently while he kissed the bruises on his back and on his round ass. Bandit's backside was one of the sexiest male ass he ever saw. Muscled and round. He would love to mark it with his teeth and palms, but seeing all of his bruises changed his mind.  
Bandit was on his elbows, his backside in the air when the Russian finally entered him. Both of them groaned loudly. Kapkan saw as his partner tensed up under him, he tried to do it gently because he was sure Bandit was in pain. In other circumstances he wouldn't care, but now it was different. He slowly bottomed out and waited for a minute to get used to it. Bandit seems to have a hard time finding a comfortable position because he keeps switching where to put his weight on his hands. Kapkan helped him out by reaching around his torso and lifting him up to a kneeling position in front of him. With Bandit's back pressed to his chest, and without giving too much pressure on the wound on his back. Bandit turned his head to look him in the eyes and Kapkan began to move, slowly slid in and out of him. This position was perfect; Maxim was able to push deeply into the other man, while caressing his body gently. Bandit gasped softly with each trust Kapkan gave him.

"Harder" whispered the German, and Kapkan did just that.

"Warn me if it's too rough." Kapkan whispered back, the other man just nodded and moaned as the Russian began to fuck him harder.

"Harder you son of a bitch" growled Bandit and Kapkan grabbed him by the throat and starts fucking him in earnest. Kapkan stopped holding back and hoped that the German will let him know when he was too rough.

"Ahh yes! Just like that! YES, just what I fucking need! Don't dare to stop!"  
Kapkan buried his face in the other's neck and listened to their moans. The bed under them creaked loudly and he just hoped no one was hearing them. After a few minutes Kapkan has something other in mind.

"I want to see you." Moaned Kapkan in Bandit's ear as he keeps pushing deeply inside him with hard trusts.

"Okay."

Kapkan released and helped him to lay on his left side, then lifted his right leg to his shoulder and entered him easily.  
"Is this okay?"

"Just fuck me already" snapped Bandit and tried to move his hips. This position is good because it allows an even deeper penetration. He squeezed the leg on his shoulder with one of his hands, and began to fuck him hard.

"Touch yourself." Groaned Kapkan and he watched with hungry eyes as the German teasingly played with his already half hard member. The expression on his face only made it worse and Kapkan can feel he's not far from coming.

"Ahh it feels soo good Maxim, I can feel your pulsing dick inside me sliding in and out. How does my ass feel? I bet it was tight as hell at first, but now ... Loose because you fucked it out..." Bandit closed his eyes at the thought "What do you think, how it would feel to fuck me again while I'm already full with your come... Would I be as sloppy as a woman?"

Kapkan groaned loudly as he came deep in his German, death grip on his partner's leg until he rides out his orgasm. Bandit jerked himself off, but he was pretty clumsy with his left hand, still tried to reach his own orgasm, but Kapkan pushed his hand away and leaned down to gave a proper blowjob for him. It didn’t take much for the German, he came almost as the other began to suck on him. Kapkan glanced at his groaning and twitching partner who looked wrecked and sweat covered his whole body. They both panted loudly and just watched each other.

"Wow..." Panted Bandit with stupid smile on his face.

"You have such a dirty mouth." smiled Kapkan weakly.

“ I know, and I like to use it. “ smirked Bandit at his partner who just shook his head.

After a few minutes of resting, Kapkan began to clean up.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Better in some way, but my head still hurts like bitch.."

“Oh about that, what’s with the ‘I don’t want to go for a walk because everything hurts’?”

Bandit snorted at the question.  
“You should already know that, I’m always up for a good fuck no matter what! Even on my death bed.”

Maxim just shook his head at the other, but in the end they both ended up laughing. Not much later the Russian sat down at the head of the bed, almost in a laying position and pulled Bandit closer. The German looked at him questioningly, then carefully put his head down on Maxim's chest.

"Try to sleep." Whispered the Russian.  
Maxim smiled at the broken man and began to gently caress and massage his temples with one of his hands to ease the pain. It was a nice and calming feeling and Dominic fell asleep within a few minutes. Maxim stayed with him all night and helped him sleep.  
Bandit slept like a baby that night.  
Doc checked on Bandit later that night, but just rolled his eyes and smiled as he saw the two grown up man sleeping so lovingly together. Expect the come-covered pants on the floor, the scene before him was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided with Hetsez that we will continue this story with these two assholes XD and we don't know how long this story will be, or when will we continue it. So we will slap a new chapter to the series when we feel like it xD
> 
> When you play terrorist hunt on realistic mod with your friends, and they screaming and running around the house because of the bombers. Running out of ammo and need to reload but the bomber is way too close, and when you reload you can only move slowly.... sigh. good shit xD laugh my ass off at those moments


End file.
